


Relatives_and_good_acquaintances

by TheHeavenlyChild



Series: family_dinners [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kryptonite, Laegue of Assassins, Super!Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeavenlyChild/pseuds/TheHeavenlyChild
Summary: After sneaking out to go to a demonic underground gig, Raven is grounded. But Mara al Ghul realised her threat, the demon's head knows about Raven and his grandson.Will the Supersons need to save a damsel in distress or did she perhaps plan her own abduction?
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara, Jonathan Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent & Raven, Lois Lane & Zatanna Zatarra & John Constantine, Mara al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Mara al Ghul/Jonathan Kent, Ra's al Ghul & Raven (DCU), Raven/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Raven
Series: family_dinners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Relatives_and_good_acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> The usual: I do not own any nor do I earn money with any of DC's characters. This is just for fun.
> 
> Again I had wanted to finish and post this days ago ... Anyways this short story is the sequel to A_double_date_by_chance. I'm also planning on writing a final to this little storyline, but there is one problem:  
> I just can pick what I should go for! I had an idea ready, but then I started thinking about alternatives. So now I can't decide on one. As you know the series' name is family_dinners and that's what the final should cover.  
> But whose family dinner?!  
> The Kents in Metropolis? The Bats in Gotham? The al Ghuls in Nanda Parbat? Or maybe Zatanna will offer the House of Mytstery as a neutral zone?
> 
> So some suggestions are VERY welcome. ; )

About a week later in Metropolis

Walking towards her room, Rachel Roth, her civilian name, repeated the latest events in her mind. Her adoptive mother Lois Lane-Kent had been more than furious. A stern lecture and endless scolding later, the teenager was now grounded for the next three weeks. Lois had originally wanted to make it at least five, but Kori had put in a good word for her. The Tamaranian had argued that the Titans could always use Raven’s help and that five weeks without the sorceress would be too long. She was grateful for Kori’s intervention, although she knew that her best friend hadn’t done it out of pure selflessness, but because her arguments were true. Raven _was_ the only real magician at the Tower and if an emergency occurred, they’d need her. So her adoptive mother had changed her penalty from five to three weeks. Still those were _three weeks_ she wasn’t allowed to use any magic or participate in any activities as a superhero.

On the other hand this was the lesser evil. After dear Jon and Damian’s cousin had walked in on them, Rachel had at least managed to convince her younger adoptive brother not to tell their mother about what exactly he had seen. A few pleading words from herself and a threatening glare from her lover had done the trick. _Azar knows how Lois’s sentence would have considered that._ The mage contemplated.

She stopped in front of the door to her room. There were certain aspects of being the daughter of an interdimensional entity like her father Trigon was one that you couldn’t simply switch off. In her case it was her empathy. The demoness could sense someone on the other side of the door. Someone who shouldn’t be there and who wasn’t welcome here either. Narrowing her eyes she felt badly insulted. _Didn’t they know she could tell that they were there?_ She had definitely expected more of the world’s greatest assassins. For a moment she just wanted to open the door, go inside and send these people back to the mountains they had come from. But then she remembered that Lois had grounded her. _So no magic, great._ Okay, maybe she could call Robin over to handle this. No, that was far too easy and she wasn’t a damsel in distress she could handle herself. Perhaps she should _let_ them capture her in order to find out what in particular they wanted from her. But she could imagine that herself. Mara al Ghul had probably told her grandfather about her cousin’s romantic relationship. If only to let him appear weak and to gain permission to start a fight with him. Needless to say Rachel held no intention to be used in their little family bad blood. She was curious about its details though. And Lois would be worried and ask question, but she couldn’t blame her teenage daughter for getting kidnapped. A wicked smile tugged at her lips. They had asked for it, so why shouldn’t she play along for a bit?

Cracking the door open and stepping inside, a forceful hit to her head was the last thing Rachel Roth remembered. It was only followed by the soothing quiet of unconsciousness.

Nanda Parbat

Mara felt the slightest bit of guilt. Planning to murder her cousin in cold blood was one thing, but she had chosen to play dirty. Kidnapping this Raven girl would undoubtedly get his attention. And after some research Mara had prepared the necessary means to do so. Apparently her dear cousin’s love was the sister of Superboy. Although the young assassin could easily tell she was not the well-known Supergirl who was a few years older and a blonde, she still suspected the black-haired girl must have been a Kryptonian too. Little did she know then how wrong she had been.

Training was over for now. The demon’s granddaughter focused on her new prisoner instead. The girl was still unconscious. _Good_ , Mara had no use for another cheerful voice trying to tell her about the good in people and how she didn’t have to be so _mean_. It was ridiculous, really. But she also tried to avoid the thought of a _certain Kryptonian_ that haunted her mind.

Gotham City

Robin sat on top of one of Gotham’s many high buildings. He had started tonight’s patrol without anything out of the ordinary, well ordinary for his standards. It should have been his last one in the mean city, before he would exchange grey, rainy skies for bright sun shine. Tomorrow he would leave for Titans Tower. That was until he had gotten the transmission of a both worried and angry call from Lois Lane-Kent. Apparently Raven was missing, _again_. So they would look for the missing bird, _again_.

Of course his best friend had come running to him immediately, thinking his sister might have sneaked out to meet with her boyfriend. Damian had rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. If Jon behaved like this at home too, then Lois and probably the entire Kent family must’ve known about their relationship by now. The Supersons were about to search the city’s streets for Raven, when a theory came to Superboy’s mind.

“Oh no, what if your cousin, I don’t know … told your mum about you and Raven?” That possibility scared the ex-assassin. It was the exact scenario he’d desperately tried to obviate. If Mara had kept her word, she would have not only told his mother, but also his grandfather. And the latest Boy Wonder knew that _if_ Raven had been kidnapped by the League of Assassins, that would cause uncomfortable questions from both _his_ family and _hers_.

“Maybe we should tell your dad and ask for help …” Jon suggested. _No, they would not involve his father._ Damian wasn’t ready to dig out his own grave yet. Not that they’d need the Bat for this anyway. Going to Nanda Parbat and rescuing Raven, nothing he and Jonathan couldn’t do alone too.

Metropolis

Lois Lane-Kent was _mad_. Not a week after she had grounded her daughter for going out without permission and now said girl was missing again. This time Kori would be able to save her from Lois’s sentence if she had sneaked out to go to some magical gig.

But the half-demon wasn’t the only child that concerned her at the moment. Her own son Jonathan Kent had left without any explanation as soon as he knew that his sister was not at home. Ever since their last family game night when Rachel had disappeared for the first time he acted strangely. The experienced reporter got suspicious, but he hadn’t let anything slip yet.

Well, she would have a serious talk with both of them when they were back.

Nanda Parbat

Her head hurt, she was dizzy and obviously tied up. The sorceress hadn’t expected anything less. What did surprise her though was the material of her restraints. The green glowing stone was unmistakeable: kryptonite. But why would they use kryptonite against her. _Did … did they believe she was a Kryptonian?!_ If only Damian could see this now. Raven would love to see his reaction to such a misjudgement by the great League of Assassins. She couldn’t suppress the laugh that escaped her lips.

Now she had to get rid of these chains. Well, she was on the other side of the planet. Lois would never know.

The daughter of Trigon lowered her hands, not regarding the cuffs that should hold her up and to the wall. As if they were thin air the kryptonite restraints had absolutely no effect on her. Standing up, she inspected her surroundings. Although the rooms lighting was dim, she could still make out a lot of details of the room. The dark and plain walls, ceiling and floor weren’t too interesting though. She remembered Damian telling her about his past home and its artistic beauty and the Himalayas nature. His vivid descriptions had piqued her curiosity. And now that she was here anyway, _why not wander around the place for a bit?_

Carefully avoiding crossing any assassins, she made her way through the stronghold. Despite the fact that she had let herself be kidnapped, the young sorceress was not looking for a fight, and definitely not one with the League of Assassins. So she would keep quiet and stick to the shadows.

Becoming a part of the darkness and shadows surrounding her was as natural as breathing for someone like Raven, literally. Even the most skilled and alert assassins of the League wouldn’t notice her presence.

Letting herself be led by a certain pull, she followed the pathways and dark halls throughout the old building and down a scary staircase. The power that had called to her like a siren was strong and captivating. She could sense darkness and ancient power, greed and madness, the close she came to her destination, the more certain she became that there must have been a gate to hell down there. Rounding the next turn she finally saw what had pulled her forwards.

The characteristic, green glow of the Lazarus Pit illuminated the otherwise empty cave. She stepped out of the shadows hiding her. Fascination shimmered in her eyes, Raven had heard stories about the waters that could bring back the dead. Not that she would ever need them herself. There was nothing a Lazarus Pit could do that she couldn’t do alone and by herself too.

Kneeling down, the sorceress’s eyes never left the source of the green light that covered her in its hue. Then the cold, metal blade of a sword gazed her neck. She was caught.

House of Mystery, currently in Metropolis

“Calm down, Lois. I’m sure she isn’t doing anything reckless and stupid.” Zatanna unsuccessfully tried to appease the wife of Superman. The famous reporter of the Daily Planet had just called her and Constantine over to help find Rachel. But their conversation led to Constantine who was slightly drunk confessing his involvement in Rachel’s previous disappearance. Needless to say Lois was _not happy_ about that one. Her adoptive daughter had apparently covered the irresponsible Brit, because she had not known anything about the fact that he had recommended the gig to her. Lois had wondered why her usually responsible and mature daughter would do something as rebellious and careless as to sneak out in order to attend a literal demon party in Gotham City. But here was her answer: _John Constantine had put the idea in Rachel’s head._

“No, I will not calm down. _You!_ ” She pointed her finger accusingly at Constantine. “You encouraged my daughter to lie and to bring herself into dangerous situations!” The brunette was shouting now. But the man who tricked demons and picked fights with the devil didn’t even flinch. Constantine had seen worse. Although angry Lois Lane-Kent was quite impressive.

“She’s been in more dangerous situations when with her capes and tights junior group.” The mocking nickname for the Teen Titans got Superboy’s mum even madder, if that was possible. “And she’s Trigon’s little bird, no demon in hell would be dumb enough to approach her.” Constantine defended his actions. Then a mischievous smirk spread across his face. Maybe sober he would have thought twice about his next statement, but he wasn’t sober and Batman’s spawn was not around to remind him of the obvious death wish he must have for snooping around in his personal affairs. _Oh, Lois and Zatanna’s expressions would totally make up for his soon death though._ The magician thought in his daze.

Nanda Parbat

If she wouldn’t admit her own defeat by it, Mara al Ghul would agree with her aunt. The younger had left to resume her training in an attempt to distract her thoughts from a blue-eyed and black-haired, tall, Kryptonian boy who was _definitely_ not not _cute_ , after her prisoner hadn’t shown any signs of awaking soon. But when she returned with her aunt, the cell had been empty.

It appeared her son hadn’t only fallen for a pretty face, but a clever one too. _Good_. Talia would have been disappointed otherwise. When her niece had returned to Nanda Parbat after an unauthorised trip, Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter could not believe the information the teenage assassin revealed to both Talia herself and the demon’s head. Although she had kept taps on her son’s activities, this detail had passed even her. She wondered whether or not Bruce had known. Damian and his father often had a rather rocky relationship.

“How did she manage to escape? The restraints are made out of kryptonite.” Mara’s irritated question reminded her of another thing that had surprised her. Seemingly her son’s lover was a _Kryptonian._ Talia hadn’t known of any other female Kryptonians on Earth other than the man of steel’s cousin Supergirl who obviously wasn’t the girl in question. But her niece had said the girl with raven-black hair was confirmed to be Superboy’s sister, making her Superman’s daughter.

All of a sudden something clicked in her mind. Her son’s cousin had also mentioned that the mysterious girl answered the name Raven, leading Talia al Ghul to an assumption: _Raven was no Kryptonian, because she was not Superman’s biological daughter, but his adopted one._

The female assassin knew a dark-haired girl called Raven who had met her son as Robin in a group of teen superheroes. This Raven would be familiar with both Damian Wayne and the cheerful Kryptonian living in Metropolis. It would also explain her indifference towards kryptonite. The girl from the Teen Titans was no Kryptonian, but a mage. A mocking smile appeared on Talia’s lips. It amused her how a family of Kryptonian who were known for being vulnerable to magic had adopted a teenager who is in possession of this exact weakness of theirs. She thought of it like lacing their house with kryptonite inside. While the daughter of the demon’s head deemed such a decision reckless and stupid, she knew the warm-hearted alien would do it again every day. 

“Kryptonite doesn’t have any effect on her. You would have done better if you had put a pentagram on the floor. That might have prevented her from leaving the room.” Talia replied finally. Throwing Mara a stern glance, she caught the startled look on the younger one’s face.

Well, finding and catching a magician would be more difficult than doing the same with a Kryptonian, especially in a place like the League’s headquarters in Nanda Parbat. The strong aliens had a reputation of being kind and not mistrustful, an easy target for a well-trained assassin even without a shard of the green, radioactive stone from another planet.

Magic on the other hand was less predictable. In one moment you could have the upper hand and in the next one the tables could have been turned on you. Facing an experienced sorceress like the one they had lost would surely be a little challenge. Talia al Ghul turned to leave. “I will inform father about this. We will look for her.” With those words she left her niece behind in the empty, dim cell.

Damian and Jonathan approached the former one’s past home. Robin and Superboy were here on a rescue mission. One that neither Batman nor Superman knew of. Jon was incredibly nervous. By now he knew enough about his best friend’s past to know that infiltrating the League of Assassins’ stronghold would not be easy. And it didn’t help much that Superman’s son constantly thought about a one-eyed, dark-haired girl who could probably kill him if she really wanted to.

Without any grace the younger male tried and failed to endure the cold winds and all the snow surrounding them. He felt out of place in these mountains.

While his Kryptonian friend struggled to handle their current environment, Damian had determination in his gaze and marched towards the place he had called home during his childhood. Mara, Talia, Ra’s, all of them had made a great mistake, when they had chosen to target Rachel in order to get to him. Though he had to admit he was surprised that they had managed to sneak up on her. Rachel was an _empath_ , one of the most powerful empaths there were even. And although he didn’t doubt the skills of the League one bit, Damian wondered why his beloved hadn’t seen them coming.

Ra’s al Ghul’s grandson remembered the layout of his former home perfectly. It would have been almost child’s play to break in unnoticed for him, had Robin come alone. But he couldn’t have left Jon back in Gotham. He knew his best friend wouldn’t be able to keep calm and tell probably the entire Justice League that Damian’s assassin cousin had kidnapped Rachel, because she had seen them kiss. So he had chosen to drag Superboy along, if only to keep him unable to tell the secret.

“Do you think you can keep quiet, while we get in?” Jon nodded, he’d at least try not to draw any attention to them. “Once we’re inside, we have to find Raven and get back out, ideally without anyone noticing us.” The son of Batman explained their plan to the Kryptonian.

Prepared for a possible fight and with their minds made up the young superheroes went to save Rachel.

She sighed, turned around and stood up to her feet. Now facing the person who still held a sharp blade against her neck, Raven simply swiped it away from her like there was no danger for her at all. Truthfully Trigon’s daughter _could_ end the world with nothing more than the right feeling in an instant. She’d be able to handle a centuries-old man.

“One better be careful with sharp blades, someone could get hurt.” She was the first to speak up. A small smile tugged at her features, while playing innocent. “We haven’t officially met yet. My name is Raven or Rachel, if ever works best.”

Suddenly a second set of piercing, green eyes entered the room and froze on the spot. The colour of her eyes would have been enough for Raven to identify the tall brunette, she was Damian’s mother: Talia al Ghul. Although she looked like she had been about to say something to her father, until she had noticed the black-haired girl.

“What are you waiting for? There is something you wanted to say, isn’t there. So say it. I won’t stop you.” Raven knew exactly what Talia had wanted to say. That didn’t stop her from demanding to hear it out loud though.

“You are not a Kryptonian. You’re the witch from the Teen Titans.”

“True, I am neither from the planet of Krypton nor a descendant of someone from there. But I’m not a _witch_ either. That would indicate my powers being _gifted_ to me by the devil for doing his deeds. Something I’d never do. I _inherited_ my powers from my father actually.” The Titan knew she shouldn’t tell them too much, but she couldn’t resist the urge to correct Talia’s statement. Speaking from experience with her boyfriend, the half-demon knew how much the al Ghuls _hated_ to be corrected.

“Anyway, you wouldn’t have put so much effort into capturing me if there wasn’t something you wanted from me. So what could I help you with?” A rhetorical question, both parties knew why she was here: as bait for Damian.

“You have the audacity to act innocent?! You are a prisoner –“ Talia al Ghul’s tantrum was cut short by three more teenagers tumbling into the dark cave.

The two boys in bright colours were undoubted to be Superboy and Robin, while the girl wearing assassin’s clothing with a blazing red strand in her otherwise pitch black hair must have been Damian’s cousin Mara. Raven had met her only once before and to her personal shame the demoness had to confess that she didn’t really remember much of that particular night. All the magic and the intoxication of letting most control go had effected her more than she liked to admit. Then another detail caught her eye. Her adoptive brother’s face was covered by a light blush. Being the empath that she was, she’d have no problem discovering the reason for that too. To her immense surprise the person responsible for Superboy’s nervousness was none other than the one-eyed girl who continued to fight Robin for what must have been a blade of kryptonite, because Jon kept his distance. Raven’s eyebrows furrowed when she noticed the small, bloody cut on his cheek. _Yes, the green blade had to be kryptonite._

Unbelievable. It was _unbelievable_ how they had entered the building without drawing any attention towards them, just so the Supersons could walk into his angry cousin. Within an instant she had attacked. How precisely the League had gotten into possession of it was not clear to him yet, but Damian recognised the green shard his former rival pulled out as a weapon: kryptonite.

Running to Superboy, Mara almost landed an ugly hit. Lucky for his best friend, Robin had reacted fast, stepping between them and engaging in a close fight with his cousin. Despite his effort to protect the Kryptonian, his cousin stepped aside, then sprinted forward, passing Robin in the process. The next thing could be described with many different adjectives, for example terrifying, dangerous, unexpected, but also confusing: Because Mara al Ghul, Ra’s al Ghul’s granddaughter pushed Jon to the ground, placing her kryptonite blade on his cheek, she looked at the scared boy with blue eyes and a red cape.

“You’re _so cute_.” The way she practically growled it, the sentence sounded like a warning. _What?!_ Had she really just said that? Had his _assassin_ cousin just called his best friend _cute_? Even Jon had a quite confused expression. Then Mara seemed to realise what exactly she had just said _out loud_ and _in front of her enemies_. The shock was evident on her features. Narrowing her eyes, she desperately tried to regain some of the control over the situation and intimidate Superboy again.

“You may have successfully invaded this place, but you won’t be able to save the girl.” It didn’t work. Well, Superboy looked pretty nervous now. Robin on the other hand smirked and approached his cousin.

“Shut up, Mara. We lost all seriousness, when you called him _cute_. I didn’t know that was a word you knew though.” The mocking tone didn’t pass by both of the other two teenagers. Although the stern look returned to Robin’s face for the next part. “You’re right we came here for Raven. So tell us: Where is she?”

As expected she was just as stubborn as her cousin, when it came to defeat. So Damian took another step close, he would find and save Rachel and not even his battlesome cousin would stop him.

“Argh, she escaped. We haven’t found her yet.” The black-hair girl confessed. Then _she_ smirked and added. “Apparently your girlfriend doesn’t need saving.”

 _Great. So Rachel could be literally everywhere in the compound wandering around._ The Boy Wonder thought. It was no surprise to him that she could handle the situation alone, but this turn of events made it a lot more difficult for them to find her and go back home. Now they had do search the entire stronghold and hope to find her before someone else did.

Withdrawing her blade and leaving behind a small, bleeding cut on Superboy’s face, Mara rose to her feet. “But I do know your mother went to inform grandfather about her escape.” She threw Damian a scornful glance. _Oh yes, just what had been missing. His grandfather looking for, perhaps even finding, Rachel, was exactly what he needed right now. Perfect, how everything went according to plan._

Jon was still processing what _Damian’s assassin cousin_ had said to him. The athletic, young and beautiful killer had called him _cute_. Did she _like_ him perhaps? No, that was not something that should be concerning him at the moment. Mara al Ghul had kidnapped his sister, the sister he and Damian had come to rescue. Still the thought made him dizzy.

To distract himself a bit, Jon focused on his extraordinary sense of hearing. That’s when he heard them: Damian’s mother and Rachel where talking somewhere. Concentrating on the source of their voices, he could make out a direction to walk towards. He had found his sister! Now he and Damian had to go and save her. When he turned to tell his best friend, Jon noticed the absence of the sharp, green kryptonite blade. It didn’t rest against his face anymore, and Mara had turned her back towards him, now speaking to her cousin.

“Hey, I can hear them: Rachel and your mum, Dami. We should go find them, shouldn’t we?” He spoke up. Both of them immediately turned to him.

“No, we should just leave with my mother.” Sarcasm was heavy in his tone. “Of course, we should find them. So where are they? And you’re coming with us.” The last part was addressing his cousin, while his best friend pointed down the hallway. Damian took the kryptonite from Mara, before walking off in the direction Jon had given him. Behind him the Kryptonian boy and the assassin girl shared an awkward look.

Superboy had led them to a staircase Damian would have quickly recognised if the faint, green light coming from it hadn’t been enough of an indication. What were Rachel and his mother doing at a Lazarus Pit? As the three of them made their way down – his cousin had been suspiciously quiet and cooperative during their way here – Mara suddenly kicked Jonathan into him, causing the Supersons to stumble down and into the dark room at the end of the stairs. Taking advantage of the chaos she caused, Mara took her kryptonite blade back and followed right behind.

A mixture of amusement and disapproval washed over the demon’s head. His grandchildren fought over a shard of kryptonite, while the only true Kryptonian who would have to fear said object was standing aside. Superboy must have learned that intervening in a duel between Mara and Damian wasn’t a very clever idea. Despite the entertainment the two of them presented Ra’s al Ghul knew their fighting to be useless, something he despised.

“That’s enough.”

Both the demon’s head and the actual demon in the room answered at the same time. Clearly neither of the two with the same motivation though. Ra’s wanted his grandchildren to represent his and the League’s strength and discipline, whereas Raven wanted to prevent their fight from spread out.

In the instant the words were spoken, the two addressees stilled. Then they turned around, Damian kept his expression unbothered by the current situation, while Mara seemed ashamed and _guilty_. As if she knew she had done something she was forbidden. Before Ra’s al Ghul got any chance to interrogate her about that, _he_ was interrupted, and by his grandson’s beloved none the less.

“Damian? Jon? What, for Azar’s sake, are you doing here? I thought you’d be in San Francisco by now.”

“What are _we_ doing here?! You were kidnapped! We come to rescue you.”

“Well, I am not a damsel in distress. And I certainly am not in any need of rescuing.” She replied to her lover in an annoyed tone and with an eye roll. _No, she certainly didn’t need to be rescued._ The demon’s head agreed. By now the centuries-old assassin wondered whether they had really abducted her or had she perhaps chosen to _let_ them take her, knowing she could escape any moment if she so desired. That thought intrigued him. He would philosophy about it later and plan for the next encounter with Trigon’s daughter and his grandson, they did make a powerful match for the League of Assassins.

“Ehm, I don’t wanna annoy you, Rachel. But mum’s really mad at you … you know, because you’re grounded and disappeared. We better go home and tell her you didn’t mean to go without telling her.” Superboy broke the short silence. So she _was_ a part of the Kryptonian’s family after all. Another thing Ra’s would keep in mind for later.

Mara who had gotten a hold of the green blade glanced at the blue-eyed boy, obviously debating something in her mind. _Would she try to attack him, although her grandfather had just ended their fighting?_ Then she looked away apparently preferring to ignore the tall boy instead.

Sighing the pale demoness agreed with her adoptive brother. “You’re right. Lois won’t let me leave the house _ever_ again if I don’t go to her and explain what happened.” Turning to Talia and her father, Raven added. “It was nice to meet you, but we will have to continue our conversation another time.”

At that Damian’s expression fell. He seemed shocked. But his girlfriend wouldn’t leave him the time to question further. In the blink of an eye darkness and shadows surrounded him, her and Superboy. When the low light of the Lazarus Pit was able to lighten the room again, the three tennagers were already gone.

The Kents’ family apartment, Metropolis

In one moment they were in Nanda Parbat talking to the demon’s head and his daughter, fighting his granddaughter, the next moment they were back in Metropolis. Raven had brought into the apartment of the Kent family. They were about to part, Raven and Jon would ask for Lois’s pardon and Damian would return to his father, before finally going to Titans Tower in San Francisco.

“Well, well, what do we have here? So Constantine was telling the truth.” Lois Lane-Kent’s voice sent a chill down their spines. _They were_ so _doomed._

“Rachel, you’re in a relationship with Damian Wayne? And Jonathan Samuel Kent, you _knew_ and covered for them?!”


End file.
